


Beautiful Gift (for Myself)

by Winter_Breeze_Baby



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrid!Daniel, M/M, bot!Daniel, brosis!Seongwu&Doyeon, submissive daniel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Breeze_Baby/pseuds/Winter_Breeze_Baby
Summary: Selama bertahun-tahun hidup sendirian, kini Seongwu harus berbagi tempat tinggal dengan seekor Hybrid manis bernama Daniel./cross post from Wattpad by id GoldenSnow_ /





	Beautiful Gift (for Myself)

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is an uke!niel fanfic. Thank you !!
> 
>  
> 
> and Hey!! Its me pus aka GoldenSnow_ @wattpad ฅ'ω'ฅ

Semua ini mungkin memang salahnya sendiri, seharusnya dia tidak ribut dengan adik manjanya itu. Lihatlah sekarang, dia kena hukuman.

 

.

 

.

.

“Aku nggak mau tahu kak ! Pokok aku mau peliharaan !”

“Yaudah kakak kasih uang—“

“Kamu yang beli ! Kamu yang ke penangkaran Hybrid dan milih buat aku !”

“Penangkaran ... Shit Doyeon ! No ! Hybrid itu biaya adopsinya mahal !! Banyak prosedur—“

“Nggak ada Hybrid, Nggak ada maaf. Balik sana ke New York”

“Do—ok ok fine, jadi kamu mau hybrid apa ? yang kayak gimana ?”

“Lah mana aku tahu, pokok aku mau hybrid!!”

“Ya kalau kamu nggak sebutin secara detail ntar salah lagi, aku kena sembur lagi—“

“Yamasa kakak ga tahu aku pinginnya gimana ?! Sebel ih !! Gak sayang adik !”

 

~

Keributan itu membawa Seongwu situasi dimana kini ditengah ruang apartementnya—ia menatap sosok baru yang akan menemaninya; entah sampai kapan

~

 

“KAK ! KOK COWOK SIH ?!”

“Ya salah kamu kan nggak bilang mau yang gimana-gimana—“

“Bodo ! Aku nggak mau ngerawat, kakak aja sana yang bawa—“

“Astaga Doyeon aku punya pekerjaan !! Kamu yang minta ini, jadi kamu yang rawa—“

“KAMU YANG BELI ! ITU UANG MU ! Terserah , aku mau ikut pindah ke Paris sama Chungha dan Yoojung”

“Astaga...”

 

~

Seongwu itu lemah pada Adik semata wayangnya  
Dia sudah diwejangi oleh mendiang orang tuanya untuk terus merawat Doyeon—si gadis kelebihan kalsium dan energi itu.  
Sayangnya, ia terkadang tidak peka... Dia tidak paham jika adiknya ini malah ingin Seongwu membahagiakan dirinya sendiri.

~

 

“Jadi kamu udah nyuruh Kak Seongwu adopsi hybrid ?”  
“Iya udah, pas banget dia milihnya model puppy gitu. Ihh kalau nggak ingat ini project besar kita udah aku karungin hybrid itu buat aku sendiri”  
“Janganlah,niat awal kita kan biar kak Seongwu nggak jomblo lagi”

 

~

Dan disinilah semua kisah menggemaskan itu berawal;

 

Dipagi dimana Seongwu melihat sesosok makhluk menggemaskan menatap akuariumnya dengan penuh minat.

 

“Seongwu-ssi lihat ! Ikannya bisa menahan nafas !”

 

~

 

“Untung aku memilih yang sudah cukup besar, jadi dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri” – Ong Seongwu , perjaka 25th , Arsitek  
“Rasanya Seongwu-ssi jadi makin tampan ya kalau rambutnya awut-awutan ehehehehe” – Daniel, hybrid samoyed

.

.

.


End file.
